


only a two-thirds of the way nude

by unbreakable_groundriot



Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Background Relationships, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cuddling, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean mentioned, Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, sam mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: Jack shuts the door as quietly as possible. He had been the one to suggest Smith come over but he hadn't told him that he meant sneaking around at two in the morning. Smith just couldn't tell him no. It was a problem he had no intention of solving.Or the one where Jack breaks the rules.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862
Comments: 25
Kudos: 210





	only a two-thirds of the way nude

Jack has way more dads than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them.

Smith only has one dad and one brother and one mom. He doesn’t need to ask permission to join websites and he just has to text his mom when he goes out so she doesn’t worry.

Jack is this weird naive yet wise entity and Smith thinks he’s falling in love. Nah. He knows he’s falling in love. Jack isn’t like any boy he’s met before. He’s sincere and blunt and an awful liar. He expects nothing and cherishes everything he’s given.

Sam is the sneaky dad. He gives Jack money and distracts Cas and Dean so he and Smith can go on dates.

Cas is the scary dad. He gives Smith looks that could kill and warns him in no uncertain terms that not a hair on Jack's head is to be harmed.

Dean is the spoiling dad. He gives Jack the world and the moon and the stars (and teddy bears).

* * *

“This is a really bad idea, babe.”

Jack could convince anyone to do anything with one of his little head tilt smiles. He’s so sweet and wide-eyed that Smith sometimes thinks he isn’t human. He knows that Cas isn’t human and that Sam and Dean are definitely human, but he also knows Jack isn't blood-related to any of them. He's just naturally charming like that. Smith can spend hours listening to Jack talk about nothing and it just feels right and good.

“It's fine. Everyone is asleep. Dean won’t be back until tomorrow night.”

Jack smiles that cursed smile and Smith almost feels like he’s floating after Jack like Pepe La Pew.

The bunker is a weird place. He’s been inside it more than a dozen times now. Everything looks the same and different and if it wasn’t for the numbers on the doors he would get lost constantly. Jack’s room is a cluttered yet tidy mix of ancient tomes and modern novels (Harry Potter is apparently a favorite). His bed is always neatly made with a small assortment of teddy bears is arranged in some specific order only Jack knows. He has the usual holy water, silver crucifix, and bowie knife on a shelf right next to a framed photo of his family. 

Jack shuts the door as quietly as possible. He had been the one to suggest Smith come over but he hadn't told him that he meant sneaking around at two in the morning. Smith just couldn't tell him no. It was a problem he had no intention of solving. 

He tugs off his boots and lays his jacket over the back of Jack's desk chair as Jack carefully strips his bed so they can lay down. Jack flops onto his back and squirms out of his sweats. "There!"

Jack had asked him over to watch Netflix and just lay around. That usually required a completely open door and some snooping from the three dads. Smith doesn't understand it but he's also found that hunter families are weird as hell. 

"You're going to get me killed one day." He approaches the bed and laughs when Jack uses his feet to push at his hips. "You can't lay in bed in jeans."

They haven't done much beyond some clandestine heavy petting and plenty of making out. Jack had shyly explained once that he just wasn't ready for "that stuff" and, well, Smith can't say he isn't disappointed but he's no monster. 

"You're spoiled." He takes off his jeans and places them strategically so he can yank them on as quickly as possible if they're found out. "Scoot. What are we watching?" He knows they won't be watching anything. 

Jack pulls and tugs their limbs until he's comfortable. Personal space doesn't seem to mean much to him and that's just fine too. Once they're settled with their heads pressed together Jack curls an arm around him. "I set an alarm, okay?" Jack has nightmares. Smith wants to help. 

The alarm doesn't go off. 

* * *

Smith jolts awake whereas Jack rolls over and yawns. 

"Jack Winchester Kline."

Castiel. Castiel is the one Smith is really afraid of. He's an angel, or partly one (no one will give him a straight answer) and he's seen what he can do and what he's willing to do for Jack. At the same time, he's the most polite of all the Winchesters.

Jack doesn't seem to realize the danger until Castiel opens the door. He's already dressed (the usual minimum two layers and the required flannel all older hunters seem to wear) and he looks angry.

Jack raises his hand and smiles. His hair is sticking up every which way and he's got a red mark on his forehead from smushing his face against Smith in his sleep. "Hello."

"This isn't what it looks like." Smith nearly falls out of the bed. The Winchesters had been welcoming in their own way but this is totally new territory. 

"So you are not half nude in my son's bed?"  
"We're only a two-thirds of the way nude." Jack isn't helping at all. 

Castiel has these blue eyes that don't blink. He stares and stares and it feels like he's being picked apart. "...Dean will be back soon. If he sees you I cannot stop him from committing homicide." He points between them. "And this doesn't happen again...Without permission."

Baby pulls into the bunker just as Jack is standing on his toes to give Smith one last kiss goodbye. 

"Jack Kline."  
"Oh hell."

**Author's Note:**

> These are fun to write because they're goofy and I can shove all of my headcanons into one place. Suggestions/prompts are encouraged
> 
> [Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com](https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
